First Love
by themighty-breadcrumb
Summary: Borra fluff. Enjoy. :)


_Bolin sobbed as he ran as fast as he could through the back alleyways of the Pro-bending arena. _

_ "How could she do this to me?" he thought, "I love her!"_

He had bitterly tossed the bouquet of flowers he had planned to give to Korra aside; the gesture of his affection now cast away along with his hopes of Korra becoming anything more than a friend.

As Korra watched Bolin flee, she muttered, _"Oh shit!_" and bolted away from Mako, leaving the fire bender baffled and staring after her in shock. As Bolin rushed out of sight, Korra stopped running desperately after him and bent over, panting, tears welling up in her ocean blue eyes. Korra, instead of perusing Bolin further, rushed back to Air Temple Island on foot, thinking of how in hell she would be able to make up her mistake to Bolin. The earth bender boy had always been there for her no matter what happened, and now that Korra had gone and blown it with his brother, she found herself at a loss for words when she tried to think of a way she could apologize.

The moment she saw him hurt, was the moment she decided she wanted him, and him alone.

"_What have I done?_" Korra thought to herself, pacing back and forth through her room, running her fingers through her tangled hair. The frustrated, hotheaded water tribe woman sat down on her bed, finalizing the words she would say to Bolin once she saw him again. She took a deep breath and looked into the mirror on the other side of the room,

"_Bolin? I-I…Umm. Dammit!" she leaned forward and grabbed her head in her anger, "You really messed it up this time, Korra. Good job." _

After a few hours of composing herself, and finding peace, late into the night, she walked through the empty halls of the air temple, then exited the building to find Naga. She found her polar bear dog comfortably rested in the courtyard. There was no time to find her saddle, Korra hopped atop the animal's back and said, "Naga, go!"

She raced through the night, leaning forward on her animal guide, clutching the soft white fur on Naga's back. She raced through the city to the pro bending area where she jumped from Naga's back and quickly bolted inside, racing up the stairs to where the bending brother's resided. She boldly climbed the stairs leading to the small loft.

"_You can do this, Korra…_" She whispered to herself, then she lifted a hesitant hand. Her hand lingered a moment before the trap door and then she rapped her knuckles on the hard wood three times.

"Bo?" Korra whispered, pushing open the door and looking around nervously. She could hear Bolin's shaking voice from somewhere in the room, addressing his beloved pet, Pabu.

"_Pabu," Bolin sighed, "I love her… Why can't she see why?"_

_Korra climbed fully into the loft and caught sight of Bolin lying on his bed, Pabu seated on his chest, "She is just so gorgeous, funny, and amazing." Bolin continued, "I...I can't lose her._" Korra covered her mouth as tears rushed to her eyes upon Bolin's confessions. Pabu, hearing her slight gasp turned his head to look at Korra, alerting Bolin to her presence. Bolin sat up quickly, holding Pabu against his chest protectively.

"_My god… Bo, I'm so sorry to have put you through this_." Korra said softly, taking a few steps toward Bolin. He got to his feet and a single tear slid down his tear stained cheeks.

"_Korra…" Bolin sighed opening his arms for her, welcome and warm, ready to receive the avatar. _

_"I'm Sorry!" Korra cried, her carefully prepared speech all for naught as she rushed into his arms._

"_It's alright," Bolin sighed gently, pressing his face into her hair, "Everything is okay, Korra_."

Korra nestled her head against his chest, her arms around his waist, holding him close to her as he did the same.

"_Bolin, Listen." Korra swallowed deeply and lifted her head to meet Bolin's green eyes, "I was an idiot. I was caught up in the moment and…" _Korra choked back tears and cleared her throat, "I just…want you to forgive me, Bo. I'm so unbelievably sorry and I never meant to hurt you."

"_It's alright._" Bolin replied gently, putting a hand on the back of her head and pressing her cheek to his chest as a means of comfort. Korra pressed her face into him again as he stroked her hair lovingly. Bolin whispered, "I love you, Korra, and right now, that's all that matters.

"_Oh spirits." Korra giggled, "I…I love you too, Bolin." _

Bolin, smiled and brought his face close to hers, then softly, delicately pressed his lips against hers. Korra, at first, froze at this new gesture, but moments after, Korra slowly relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. She rested her arms on Bolin's shoulders and tilted her head, kissing the earth bender back gently.

Bolin felt that it was just she and him in those few moments. Nothing else could possibly matter more to the black haired boy at the moment. As he felt Korra kiss him back, his spirit was put to rest and he put his hands on her waist, holding her gently, enjoying the feeling of his first love, accepting him through her soft, affectionate kisses.

When the two broke apart for air, Bolin chuckled and Korra let out the girliest giggle she ever heard herself give. Bolin smiled at Korra and said,

"All is forgiven."

"Let's put this behind us and forget it every happened."

"You want us to forget our first kiss?!" Bolin cried teasingly.

"No! You rock head!" Korra laughed, shoving him back against his bed where Bolin landed with a thump and a laugh, "I meant the whole deal with you running away! God, Bo!"

Korra sat down beside Bolin on the bed and she knitted her fingers with his, smiling gently down at the boy she knew she loved. He smiled up at her, his green eyes shining with adoration.

Then, Korra leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on his nose, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Bolin closed his eyes and thought of what life would be like with her for the next few years…

Both Korra and Bolin couldn't stop smiling for hours.

"Where the fuck is Mako?" Bolin asked curiously.

"Who gives a shit?" Korra said, smiling.


End file.
